


So, this is it

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: Oneshots if you will [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - giant/tiny, G/T, Giant!Patton, Giant/Tiny, Happy Ending, Open Ending, g/t!sides, giant wolf!patton, kid!virgil, mercenary!Roman, smol!virgil, wolf!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: Virgil finds himself on the wrong side of the fence in the cold death of winter. it's really only a matter of what is going to kill him now because he's going to die out here...surely?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshots if you will [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	So, this is it

He couldn’t go back. They had thrown him out. Thrown him on the fence. Left to die. He was going to die it was really only a matter of what was going to kill him. The cold? An wild animal? Or a monster? It was what the fence protected them from the monsters. Kids were told from a young age that no one could survive outside the safety of the fence and everyone who left never returned but that’s because the fence is a one way door.   
Virgil had learned that only after his exile. in the start he had screamed and begged them to let him in but now he was wandering aimlessly through the cold snow try to keep himself warm and awake a little longer maybe see some of the world beyond the fence.

* * *

  
Night had begun to fall and Virgil was so cold trembling and shivering. The snow had melted and soaked his pants completely. He was so cold and tired. His eyes and face hurt from the cold wind and tears. He was going to die. But by what. The cold would be slow. An animal might be Quick but painful. And a monster? He didn’t know. he didn’t want to know. He tried to push some warmth in his hands again but it still wasn’t working and they had already gone numb. No frostbite yet so that was good he guessed. 

  
There was a growl an angry? Treating? He didn’t know. So Virgil looked up slowly from his cold hands to see. Oh god that was a giant wolf! it had lowered its head glaring down at him (it was at least twice his hight on all fours) and with that his legs finally gave in sending him to his knees. Virgil was frozen and trembling from something other then the cold. Fear. It had finally gotten strong enough. 

  
The wolf looked confused. “What’s a human pup doing out here alone?” It asked and tilted it head to the side.

  
Virgil felt something warm running down his cheeks. Was he crying again? He thought he had run dry of tears long ago. Way before he gave up on the fence.  
“Oh no are you lost kiddo?” It asked softly voice full of what sounded like pity.

  
“Y-yes” Virgil answered without a second thought.  
“Oh kiddo that’s-“ the wolf started but Virgil cut it off. “But I’m suppose to” he said. I-I’m suppose to d-die out here they t-t-threw me out after all” he didn’t know why he was telling this to the wolf. “S-so please if you’re going to k-kill me m-make it quick” he pleaded looking at the ground for a moment before shutting his eyes tight.

  
If Virgil had looked up he would have seen the wolf’s hurt look it looked like a kicked puppy. A big kicked puppy but a puppy nonetheless. How could anyone do something like that to a kid? The wolf didn’t wanna hurt him and definitely not kill.  
Virgil felt its warm breath on the back of his neck but didn’t dare open his eyes. Was it going to snap his neck from behind? A shiver down his spine and he fought the urge to shudder. 

  
_So, this is it._

  
Virgil felt something yanking his jacket just a moment before he was lifted of the ground. He opened his eyes in a yelp. The ground below him moved fast and two big paws coming continuously in and out of view. he could still feel the warmth on his back and neck. What was going on? why wasn’t he dead yet? It wasn’t a normal wolf perhaps maybe it was a monster. He sobbed as he saw the cave or maybe it was just a den the wolf had dug. Was it going to torture him? Become a chewing toy. 

  
Virgil was placed down on soft and comfortable bedding. He then watched as the wolf curled up around him.   
“Don’t worry kiddo I’m alone too. So we can be alone together” the wolf said as it notched is snout into Virgil’s chest. “If your pack abandoned you I’ll take care of you. I’ll keep you safe kiddo” it said confident. 

  
Virgil broke down in relief sobbing and whaling into the warm fur. There was a small voice in the back of his head saying that he shouldn’t let his Guard down that this was just a tick to give him false sense of safety. Virgil didn’t care right now he was exhausted and cold but alive. 

* * *

  
“Sir Roman! Sir Roman! Tell us a story!” The town’s children chanted excitedly and eagerly. 

  
Roman was a mercenary. He traveled a lot around the world met many people. He had always had a talent of gathering an audience to himself. He told the wildest and lively stories but these children were too young for those and it was getting rather late. However the children were making puppy eyes and he just couldn’t say no. Roman sighed in defeat. 

  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll give you one story but then you’ll also have to go home to bed after”   
He sent their parents a sheepish smile before turning his attention back to the children.  
“Okay gather around my small knights” he said already In his narrator voice. 

  
“There once was a young boy. He lived in a small town but the people there were selfish and corrupt. Then one day the boy couldn’t take it anymore and ran away. However as night came to fall he regret his choice but he wouldn’t go back. Then suddenly there was a big wolf before him.”   
The children gasped and he continued.   
“The wolf took him in and told him many stories. Stories about a scholar, a prince who saved princes and princesses, and the wise owl and blue sparrow.” he ended smiling in amusement at the children’s who were locked in amazement until one said

  
“But mom says wolves are dangerous” most of the other children nodded in agreement. 

  
“Yes well you see this wasn’t just any wolf this was a Guardian spirit” Roman threw his hands out and then gestured to the adults. “But this is all for today because now is time for rest my knights” there was some protests from a few of the children but they all ended up moving along home. At last Roman was now with his thoughts,staring up at the starry night sky.

  
The humans still weren’t ready for the magic world tho Roman had seen that some towns and smaller villages were trying to open up and except it but there was still a long way to go. He just hoped that one he too could find a family and a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I really wrote this in only two days wow.
> 
> The original story was the one Roman told the children. It was a improvised night story for my niece and it inspired me to make a really story of it.


End file.
